Remembrance of Adventures
by cyberkiller125
Summary: 10 years after encountering Retro. Calvin,Hobbes, and others remember their past adventures. My tribute to the Calvinverse.


**Authors Note**:_ 10 years ago two writers began a series of fanfiction's on this site, it would start with two characters from a beloved comic strip going on new adventures but it would soon be joined by new characters, and as it progressed it would gain many fans, and a tv tropes page. That series was known as the Calvinverse._

_Ok enough with the dramatic stuff. The point is that the Calvinverse is a great series of fanfics. Heck it even inspired me to become a writer on this site. It's hard to believe it started with two different writers writing their own interpretations on a Calvin and Hobbes movie, but would soon evolve into a series. But now lets celebrate 10 years of the Calvinverse. Also this is going to be a one shot so this is going to be the only chapter. Also this takes place before The Collective (The most recent story in the Calvinverse)_

_If your wondering about Universe Collision Chapter 16, don't worry it's coming. I'll Explain in the authors note below._

* * *

It was an average day at Calvin's house, Well as average as you can get with a kid like Calvin.

Right now Calvin was looking at a calender for 2014, Hobbes was reading one of Calvin's comic books, and the MTM was reading a book he found online. It was interesting to say the least because he was reading it in silence.

"Say Calvin why are you looking at that calender?" Hobbes asked. "Did you forget what day it is

Calvin sighed "No Hobbes I did not forget what date it was, it's December 27th "

"December 27th" Hobbes pondered. "Wasn't that the day we met Retro and saved the world from your imagination."

"Yes it was." Calvin said. "About 10 years ago we met him, and defeated him, and that''s why I'm looking at the calender." Then after he said that, he remembered another thing.

"And the summer after that didn't we meet Rupert,Earl, and his band of aliens?"

"Yes indeed I remember that." The MTM said finally. "And you invented me after that adventure."

Then Calvin remembered something else. "And just about 9 years ago didn't we meat Dr. Brainstorm for the first time?"

"Yes indeed." The MTM said. "I saved you from Brainstorms laser, possibly my most impressive feat at the time."

Calvin then thought of an idea "We should go to Andy's house and talk to him about our previous adventures."

"Should I teleport him here?" The MTM asked Calvin.

"No we shouldn't, we should go to his house on foot." Calvin said. "Put your scarf on Hobbes, were going to Andy house."

Downstairs Calvin's Mom was working on Dinner, when Calvin came downstairs.

"Mom were going to Andy's come to visit him."

"Ok Calvin, but be home before Dinner."

Calvin rolled his eyes as he walked out the door with Hobbes held in his arm.

* * *

Andy, was down in Sherman's lab helping on a experiment. Sherman is a hamster by the way.

"Ok Andy pour 5 liters of acid in the pot." Sherman said looking at instructions.

"Sherman are you sure this is a good idea." Andy said looking at the pot. "This pot doesn't look like it would resist acid."

"Relax I checked the pot it's resistant to acid." Sherman said. "Now pour the acid into the pot, with the liqued hydrogen and we should have a power source for my heater."

"You mean that heater that never works no mater what you do with it." Andy remarked.

"Just pour the Acid." Sherman said.

Just as the acid was about to pour into the pot, the intercom rang.

Just then Calvin's voice rang through. "Sherman can we come down here? We need to talk to Andy."

"Sure, Just don't touch anything." Sherman said.

"You tell us that every time you allow us down here."

"It's just in case you forget what I said."

Then the door to the lab opened, and Calvin and Hobbes came downstairs into the lab.

"Hey guys." Andy said setting the acid down. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I want to talk things with you."

"Like what?"

"The Adventures we've been on for the past 10 years."

Andy paused for a moment before realizing what Calvin was talking about "Oh, you mean our past adventures."

"Yes like our first one, when we met the teacher creature, who was some crazy person in a suit."

"Ah I remember it like it was yesterday."

"That was about 9 years ago Andy how can you still remember it."

"I remember it because it was the first exciting adventure I have had with you."

"Oh." Calvin said before turning to Sherman. "What about you Sherman, do you remember any adventures we've had."

Sherman finished putting away the lab materials before answering. "Well I remember what Andy mentioned, as well as the time I attempted to make a time machine better then yours but it malfunctioned and sent me, Andy, Hobbes and Socrates back in different time periods and Calvin rescued us, and the times we had to rescue Socrates from his transmitter chip, one time when we had to replace it, and the time when we had to update it to save his mind."

"Say speaking of Socrates why don't we go visit him?" Hobbes said.

"Oh no." Calvin said. "We're not going to Socrates house. Do you even remember what he did to me and Sherman last time?"

"Ah yes, weren't you two covered in slime that time?" Andy said.

"Shut up you were laughing too."

"I didn't know what to do."

"Well I'm going to Socrates." Hobbes said his arms crossed. "And your not going to stop me."

"Oh alright, but once we get to Socrates front gate we're going to use the MTM to teleport in." Calvin said with a groan.

Andy and Sherman then began exit the lab to get their winter cloathing on.

"I guess your alternate heating fuel is going to have to wait another day Sherman." Andy said on the way up.

"Oh just you wait, ill get it one day." Sherman grumbled.

After a few minutes they exited the home and went to Socrates Mansion.

"You know I don't think we're going to be home by supper." Hobbes said as they walked to Socrates home.

"Yeah mom's not going to be happy." Calvin said. "Ah well, I'll just tell her I ate at Socrates."

* * *

Meanwhile, Socrates was in his room planing his latest prank.

"Okay after the snow pours down on them, ill put sticks next to their arms, a carrot near their nose, then ill put my top hat on them, and put on the frosty the snowman song."

He then laughed to himself. "Yes I am the prank master."

Then he saw a sphere of electricity forming and after a few seconds, Calvin, Hobbes, Andy, and Sherman, appeared.

"Well at least you didn't use the MTM's teleporter to forcefully get me out of the house." Socrates said casually as if it happened everyday.

"Hello Socrates" Hobbes said. "Did you know it's been 10 years since me and Calvin's adventures began."

Socrates paused for a moment before realized what Hobbes ment.

"Oh the time you two faced Retro, who used Calvin's imagination to take over the world before saving it."

"That about sums it up."

"Do you remember some of our previous adventures Socrates?" Andy asked Socrates.

Socrates paused for a moment to think about it.

"Well I remember the time I made Calvin and Hobbes think that the sky was going to fall during a big storm, and I was shocked for my troubles."

"Socrates that was a prank, not an adventure." Hobbes said and then in a dangerous voice he said "And don't remind us of that time, you still have some of the shock marks given to you by the MTM."

Socrates gulped when he heard that and thought of another adventure. "Well there was the time we went into space and encounter our past selves and tried to kill us, but Hobbes managed to save us all."

"That's better." Calvin said smiling. "Now do you remember any others."

"Well I remember when Calvin's monsters that were under the bed came out and tried to take over the world."

"Oh yeah I remember that." The MTM said. "Distracted that Jark fellow long enough to get his code to get the monsters back to their world."

"Oh and I Remember the time we had to team up with Dr. Brainstorm to defeat his rival, Dr. Thunderstorm" Hobbes said. "Back then I would run away from anything."

"Yeah and I gave you a big speech about your cowardice on that adventure." Calvin said. "And that was about enough to snap you out of it."

"And there was The time we saved Anakor from an invasion from the plantonians." Sherman said. "That was quite impressive Calvin, making the plantonians go backwards to defeat them."

"Ah yes one of my proudest achievements." Calvin said. "But none came close to two of my greatest ones, outsmarted Holographic Retro, defeated him, Escaped his pocket dimension, disguised myself as one of the zokians, and put Rupert in jail for a while with your help."

"Yes, and there was the time we encountered that smoke monster at Yellowstone." Andy said. "And we got trapped with two crazy kids that nearly got us converted into smoke zombies."

"Yeah and there was that time we had that encounter with that man with no face, and how it somehow took Thunderstorm an Shadow." Socrates said. "I'm still creaped out by that guy."

"And finally we have our most recent adventure." Calvin said. "The time Rupert escaped prison and trapped me on a cruse ship in a pocket dimension, where time moved a bit faster, and caused me and Hobbes to go insane."

"Yeah and with the Help of Dr. Brainstorm, we managed to get you out, and expose Rupert to the world." Andy said.

"Yeah those were good times." Hobbes said kicking back as he sat on Socrates chair.

"Well now that you are here I just want to ask If you have anything on your schedule." Socrates said.

"No." Calvin and Hobbes said.

"Now that I think of it, I don't" Andy said with Sherman giving him a glare as he said that.

"Good because I just got a set of Rifftrax DVD's for Christmas." Socrates said placing a box on his desk. "Who want's to see Battlefield Earth made fun of?"

"I do!" Everyone said.

Everyone then walked out the room ready to make fun of Bad Sci-Fi.

* * *

Meanwhile underneath Yellowstone, a mad scientist with red hair sticking up was working on a invention while a robot was sitting on a couch watching a montage of his past failures.

The two figures if you didn't know yet, were Dr. Brainstorm and his robot Jack.

"It's amazing Jack." Brainstorm said working on a device. "One day I was a joke, now i'm working on a device that could possibly take over the world."

"I agree Frank." Jack said as he watched Brainstorm's weather machine get destroyed by Calvin. "It's just amazing how far we've come in the past."

Brainstorm nodded before realizing he hasn't yelled at Jack yet.

"DR BRAINSTORM!"

* * *

Now we move away from Earth inside a spaceship where Rupert and Earl were waiting until the Earth calmed down about their mother ship being exposed. However that didn't stop the crew from sneaking out and getting gifts for Christmas.

Right now the crew was doing a gift exchange, and the crew seamed pretty happy about it. Who knew stupid aliens could be happy. Of course they had been in shock collars and abused during the cruse ship incident, so they were enjoying their break more then they usually do.

The only two aliens not participating were, you guessed it, Rupert and Earl. Right now they were watching their previous failure's at capturing Calvin, who they though was the earth potentate.

"It's just amazing how far we've fallen." Rupert said. "Once we were the most feared race in the universe, now we are reduced to a crew trying to take over a planet ruled by a kid."

"And now we broke one of the laws of invasion on Earth." Earl said. "Never get exposed to the civilization while invading, and now we're just waiting out while our rule starts to weaken."

"But on the plus side it gives us enough time to make a plan to hopefully capture the Earth Potentate." Rupert said watching as he in the human Rupert Chill disguise that the Earth Potentate and his friends had made for him.

They then looked at the crew opening the gifts they were given. "Assuming we can get the crew under control."

Earl nodded as he watched their latest failure.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Calvin's neighborhood it was beginning to snow outside.

Inside Calvin and his friends were watching bad sci-fi being mocked by comedians, and eating pizza.

Calvin and Hobbes stopped watching for a moment to appreciate the snowfall.

"You know Hobbes in 10 years our lives have changed, and interesting adventures happened." Calvin said.

"I agree." Hobbes said. "and I have a feeling that there is more still to come."

"Agreed." Calvin said smiling.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Well that's my 10__th__ anniversary tribute to the Calvinverse. I look forward to more to come._

_Now about Chapter 16 of Universe Collision. Well I ran into a few issues during the weeks, I had to get my laptop checked, plain laziness, and school. I'm writing it now, hopefully I will have it done before the end of December. Saturday or Sunday at the earliest._


End file.
